


Lexa and The Good Earth Cleavage

by pf_lz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Breasts, F/F, Good Earth Cleavage, They're Weird, Useless Lesbians, and so incredibly domestically soft, clexa have competitions on who can go to the bathroom quicker, lesbian lexa is extremely gay, lexa can't stop staring at Clarke's tits, soft lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Lexa's thoughts literally stop whenever she glimpses Clarke's breasts. Unfortunately, it happens at a party and Lexa could not be more embarrassed.orLexa claims Clarke's breasts as her own, in public, at a party. And she doesn't regret it one bit.





	Lexa and The Good Earth Cleavage

Lexa’s always enjoyed peeing. Not in a kinky way – just that it gives her a second to breathe and get away from people whenever her and Clarke are entertaining their friends and family. Normally, she’d be all about taking her time in the bathroom; maybe fixing any smudges in the light makeup she has on, brushing her teeth, putting more deodorant on. Normally, she’d love taking her time and doing that, but, right now, she’s in a hurry because Clarke has less than a minute before she pulls the loaves of pumpkin bread out of the oven and Clarke is without a doubt the best baker that Lexa has ever met and she is not letting any of her friends touch the bread before she gets to.

Clarke is _her_ wife, after all.

Lexa pees, wipes, and washes her hands in just under thirty-one seconds – a new house record, she’s sure of it (she’ll have to confirm with the leaderboard that her and Clarke keep in their bedroom. She knows it's weird, but she can't help that her and Clarke are competitive against each other even in the bathroom) – and then she’s skipping out of the bathroom just in time to watch as Clarke bends down to pull the rack out of the oven.

Only…

The only rack that Lexa can see is Clarke’s because Clarke is leaning forward and Clarke also decided that today was a good day to wear _only_ a loose, low cut blouse with an apron that only served to accentuate her cleavage even more and Clarke’s breasts are on full display for her and Lexa literally just stops thinking at that point.

Because, well, breasts. Clarke’s, specifically. Clarke’s large and _perfect_ breasts.

Unfortunately, Lexa’s momentum didn’t get the memo that her mind had stopped all functioning because her feet stop and her torso keeps moving forward and all of the sudden, she’s lying face-first on the ground and rubbing her forehead in pain.

She can hear Clarke laughing at her and she flops over on her back to see Clarke staring down at her.

“You okay, Lex?” Clarke giggles, eyes full of mirth and happiness.

Lexa’s about to respond something witty (she wishes, but she knows all she would have said is that Clarke is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen or something that’ll make everyone else in the room uncomfortable), but then Clarke leans down to press a kiss to where she hit her head and suddenly all Lexa can think about is how Clarke’s top is very loose and that her top is now resting against her chin, which means, if she can position her head just right… and there they are, Clarke’s breasts right in front of her eyes.

Lexa forgets to breathe.

Clarke’s lack of a bra is really going to be the death of her.

Lexa stares at them for a solid three seconds before Clarke pulls back and looks at her seriously. “Babe? Are you okay?”

She can’t manage anything more than a whispered, “Boobs,” along with a longing glance at Clarke’s chest before slowly looking into Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke smirks at her knowingly. “Lexa, sweetie, could you possibly get any gayer?”

Lexa chokes on her own saliva. “It’s not my fault that you exist!” she exclaims when she gets her coughing under control. “I can’t help that you have…” she trails off, gesturing with her hands to Clarke’s chest, before continuing, “that are that perfect! They’re just so beautiful and kissable and soft and pillowy! All I want is to take a nap on them, okay?” Lexa throws a hand out as she realizes she’s rambling and also confessing all of her favorite things about Clarke’s breasts in front of all of her friends _and_ their families.

Redness floods her cheeks and Clarke’s responding laugh is so genuine and full bodied that it has Lexa smiling and blushing even fiercer than before. It takes a close to a minute before Clarke’s laughter subsides and by then Lexa is grinning just as happily at Clarke as Clarke is at her.

“You are absolutely adorable.” Clarke winks at her and Lexa stifles a groan. “Come on, sweet cheeks,” Clarke teases as she walks back towards the kitchen, hips swaying purposefully, “the bread is almost gone.”

But Lexa doesn’t hear Clarke because Clarke is also wearing perhaps the tightest jeans Lexa’s ever seen and her ass is moving incredibly inside of the denim and all the blood returns to her cheeks because she’s literally drooling down her shirt as she sits up to follow the sashaying of her wife’s rear end.

“Lexa,” Raven calls out – or is it Octavia? Lexa still gets her sister’s girlfriends confused – “You are easily the gayest person I’ve ever met. And I’m dating two women at once, right now. I honestly don’t understand how it’s possible to be that gay.”

There’s a pause before another voice continues (probably Octavia, she thinks), “I wish I got to touch Clarke’s tits.” Octavia sighs sadly.

Clarke’s ass finally disappears from sight and it allows Lexa to turn around and look and her sister and her girlfriends. “You try,” Lexa begins, “and I will personally see that your hands are removed.” Lexa’s eyes harden and she glares at the three of them in turn. “I will make sure that the only thing that you will ever be able to remember is that Clarke is mine, and, more importantly, her tits are _mine._ ”

Lexa’s teeth are bared at the end of it and she thinks she’s gotten the point across rather well until a hand appears on her arm and she jumps to her feet, slightly scared. It ruins the affect, as do Clarke’s words: “Ladies, I’m always up for experimenting in the bedroom. If you want to see if these are the real deal, all you have to do is ask.” Clarke accordingly bends slightly forward again to give them a show and Lexa can tell from their slack-jawed faces that they are extremely close to accepting Clarke’s offer.

Not that Lexa would say no, even if Anya is basically her sister. But still, she has a reputation to uphold. She wags her finger at them threateningly as she places a hand protectively (and gropingly) over Clarke’s chest. “I have claimed this woman and her breasts. Any touching and I will dissolve your fingers in acid. Got it?”

The girls just smile at Lexa for a brief moment before they go back to staring at Clarke. Lexa steps in between their eyesight as she slowly pushes Clarke back into the kitchen. “Mine,” she reiterates before she spins around to reacquaint herself with what exactly is hers.

 


End file.
